Rufus
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Later, somewhere in Cornwall... This is a sequel to Horse Power. A little piece of fluffy smut. There's also a bit of romantic cuddling in it. Sorry for the poor cover but I was not allowed to upload the original thing...


**WARNING!** This story definitely is **M-rated**. You should not read it if you aren't prepared for reading about things going on between lovers (and such). **This is a serious warning! If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!**

* * *

 **Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a PM if I did something terribly wrong. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **A/N:** This funny site doesn't let me upload the wonderful **picture** I've created for this cover. I'm sorry for that poor thing that is left but could be uploaded...

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** Later, somewhere in Cornwall... This is a sequel to Horse Power but you don't have to read that story first. I've started writing the sequel on insistent request and suddenly there was this little piece of fluffy smut. There's also a bit of romantic cuddling in it ;-) Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **Rufus**

 **.**

* * *

She heard the faint clinking of porcelain and was pretty sure she smelled fresh brewed coffee. She stirred when she felt soft lips giving her a tender kiss on her naked bum cheek.

"Good morning Mrs Lynley." It tickled on her skin when she heard him whispering. And it tickled in her belly when she realised what exactly he was whispering.

"Uahmmm..." she then groaned and buried her face back into the pillow. Even with closed eyes she recognised it was already as bright as day so she knew that she had slept in late. This really was no wonder. It had been a very long night. When she felt a hand pushing down the pillow near her face she opened one lazy eye and could not suppress the sudden smile seeing their hands next to each other and those simple golden bands on their left hand ring fingers.

"Are we having a little hangover, my dear?" Tommy chuckled.

"No, Sir, we haven't." Barbara mumbled. "I'm just so tired. Hey! You're already dressed!"

"Because I'm already up for an hour or so." His weight had moved the mattress and she had pulled him towards her but Tommy only gave her a quick kiss and was up again in a second. "Wake up, love, have a coffee - there's some right on the night stand here, just made for you with love - then quick, get into something, anything, and come down to the barn. I have a surprise for you."

He already was out of the room when Barbara called after him that he could give her a surprise right here because his sister had told her they were not supposed to leave this bed for at least seven days.

"I won't tell Judith." her husband of one day laughed. "Come down soon. I give you seven minutes, love."

* * *

Outside in the barnyard of the little cottage Tommy waited three additional minutes next to the old Landrover with the tin cans still tied at the rear bumper before Barbara arrived. She had put on a light summer dress and her feet were in un-laced hiking boots without socks. Her hair looked as ruffled as it always looked since she had cut it short and she carried a steaming coffee mug. She probably still was a bit morning-grumpy but he had learned to cope with that. In fact he had just started to ignore it. While he watched her approaching him he thought that she should go shopping with his sister more often. Her way of dressing definitely had turned better during the last years and that she had started to wear dresses when they were on holidays was a bonus he very much appreciated. And of course he _never_ will forget that simple but beautiful white dress she had worn yesterday.

"Hiya." she smiled shortly before he gave her a tender kiss.

"You look utterly sweet, love."

"You're quite sexy too." It had been impossible for her to look anywhere else than at his beloved appearance in jeans and tightfitting T-shirt. Coming closer Barbara also had recognised that he actually was barefoot.

She placed her coffee mug onto the bonnet and embraced him properly but after a few more languid kisses Tommy nudged her gently towards the big open barn door.

"The surprise is in there."

* * *

They had spent a few holidays here in the old cottage a few miles away from his manor and her old motorbike stood there in the barn. It never had been repaired so for a few moments Barbara thought he might finally had it done now. But the front tire still was twisted and flat, the dent and scratches in the tank still deep and the seat still ripped.

"I still think of it sometimes." she muttered stroking the scars on her right elbow.

"I think of this day a lot." Tommy grinned. "But it's not because of the accident."

* * *

On that day almost three years ago they had had an arousing ride from a crime scene back to the office with him behind her on that bike. Later they had been called off the case for certain reasons, so Tommy had gone and bought himself some brand new motorbike riding gear and showed up at her flat where they had spent an enjoyable evening together. Then he eventually had told her that he loved her but at first Barbara had messed it all up, they had argued and he had left. Later that afternoon she had found the courage to drive to his house and ask him out for a ride. They finally had kissed and she had declared her love for him.

On the following short ride she had indulged being behind him on the bike but after a while they had changed positions because Tommy had admitted that he felt not very safe being the driver. They had not made it very far when a drunken man had run out of a pub and almost into the bike. Due to her quick reactions she had not hit him but brushed a kerbstone on the other side of the street and lost control over the machine anyway. They had tumbled and spun over a couple of times before they had come to a halt six yards away from the bike.

Barbara had passed out and only had woken up later in the hospital after a surgery and with a few metal nails and screws and splints in her right arm, a plastered right leg, her left leg in a cast and her head throbbing with a very bad headache. To her relief Tommy had sat in a chair next to her bed. He only had had a simple leg fracture and heavy bruises all over his body. Barbara's arm had been broken in a very complicated way and since her leg had been broken too and also due to their whiplash they both had been immobilised for a while.

Their desire only had grown with each single day of her confinement in bed, only interrupted once by a journey of Tommy's hand under her covers which had resulted in a little regression of the healing process in her legs. She had paid it back the next day. Not as left-handed as one could have thought.

* * *

"I have so longed to make love to you." he whispered putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Guess what?" Barbara cheekily grinned and cuddled close. "Those were the worst six weeks of my life."

"Do you think we've made up for the delay?"

"Hardly."

* * *

The cheeky response and their grin made it hard for him to kiss her. But their desire soon overpowered the fun and so they stood there and with her hands firmly grabbing his buttocks he pressed his crotch against her belly and her bottom against the damaged seat of her old bike. Tongues danced between his and her mouth and even teeth collided. Tommy almost had lifted her onto the old bike. Agitated hands crumpled her dress above her thighs but he still managed to stop the desirous kiss.

She moaned into his mouth when his lips left hers and she followed his face to keep contact.

"Easy, baby." he whispered amused. "I still have a surprise for you, Barbara."

"Mmmh... I'm still intrigued."

* * *

Carefully, so not too much dust would be swirled, he put away an old folded cardboard box and then with a grand gesture Tommy pulled away a faded army tarpaulin. A shiny new motorbike had been covered by it.

"What the freakin' hell?!" Barbara squeaked very un-ladylike. Her wide open eyes darted from his eyes to the bike and back to his eyes and to the bike again. "A Triplewing Rufus Custom! I can't believe it!" *

Walking around the dark metallic-red bike she grinned like a fool. They had talked about a new one since they were out of hospital after the accident but never had had the time to buy one. This customised Triplewing chopper had been Barbara's not so secret favourite for a while now. She let her hand run over the leather seat for two with just a slight height difference between the front and the rear seat. "Is it...?"

"...made for your exact size. Of course. I will have a few problems crouching behind you."

"How many...?" Her fingers touched the chrome tubes.

"...it's the 3-cylinder version you wanted."

"And...?" She stroked the silver vintage emblem of the Isle of Man manufacturer that was attached in the middle of the tank. Her fingers gently touched its three wings and the wheel in its centre. Tommy had to swallow seeing the seducing look she gave him while doing this.

"Yes, it's the one you've found in the antiques shop in Bridlington. Sorry for stealing it from your cabinet. Do you like it?"

Barbara had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Tommy, it's wonderful! I love it! I love _you_!"

* * *

"I love you too, Barbara." Tommy almost stumbled backwards when the impact of Barbara's embrace hit him. She thanked him with a desperate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Mount it. It's all yours." He smiled about her enthusiasm and was all the more confused why she suddenly blushed.

"I can't." she whispered.

"How so?"

Standing on tiptoes so she could reach his ear Barbara breathed that she had no knickers on and she would not want to rub her secretly wet parts over the still new and clean saddle. It made him laugh out loud. "Oh, you little minx, you." Pulling her into his side his hand tenderly felt through the thin cloth above her behind that she was telling the truth.

She pouted. " _You_ were the one telling me I had to _quick, get into something, anything_. I just grabbed that dress and hurried."

"And I can't say I don't appreciate it."

* * *

When he turned her around to face him and pushed her back against the bike she could feel how much he already appreciated it. Her confession obviously had made a major contribution to it. The bulge in his pants pressed against her belly. Before she could say anything his lips were on hers. His tongue invaded her mouth without any real resistance and his hands were everywhere on her front. Although he seemed quite eager he still caressed her breasts with only a soft tenderly kneading pressure.

With her hands under his shirt on his shoulder blades Barbara pulled Tommy into her front. The shirt already was pushed up by her so he only had to break apart for a few seconds to get out of it completely. His lips reached her chin and her throat and his wild hip constantly ground into hers so it was a bit difficult for her to open the zipper of his jeans but somehow she had to feel his naked bum. His fingers already pressed into the exposed flesh of her thighs. Her hands first stopped in his front. She gave an approving moan before she dug her way towards his back and into his underpants onto his naked skin there.

Inch by inch Tommy had shuffled up the skirt of Barbara's dress so now the front was completely bundled in her waist and his half freed joy pressed onto her abdomen. Wild kisses accompanied the impatient rub of their bodies.

* * *

"Tommy!" Barbara breathed. "We should go in!"

" _I_ should go in!" came the naughty response and she was lifted up onto the motorbike's seat with a bit of the dress still underneath her. Surprised she shrieked but her legs already had involuntarily snaked around his.

"I want to make love with you, Tommy. We shouldn't- oh, holy!"

Tommy had let his jeans fall down to his ankles and now with his underpants pushed off his best parts by Barbara's hands he pulled her wetness onto his erect member.

"Oh, god!" Barbara panted between erratic kisses while he rubbed their fitting parts against each other. "We really- oh, yes!"

The friction was divine and she almost forgot where she was. "Not here!" she moaned. "Oh, right there! Yes!"

"Yes, love, right here." Tommy left a tender bite on her neck. "We'll stay right here in the barn... Oh, yes, here we are."

* * *

He had not wanted it to happen so soon but his teasing against her slippery parts had done its work onto himself too so he easily and almost accidentally slid into her. They both had been too ready to continue that playfully hot prodding. Tommy sighed and Barbara moaned. In the cottage and at home there were not many places left unchristened but this here was the most extraordinary place they ever had made love and it was thrilling.

It also made her a bit uneasy that someone might drop by.

As if he had read her mind or felt the last remnants of restriction in her movements Tommy quietly reassured her that nobody would come here by chance because of the private signs at the fence and the locked gate. "And they all know that Lord and Lady Asherton are honeymooning. Let's just stay right here." he whispered into her ear when his groin slowly pushed his length deep into her until she could feel his balls.

They cared not at all that they still were half-dressed. In fact it was not long until Barbara even did not care anymore that they were in the barn with the huge barn door wide open. There were only the two of them and the new motorbike and the combination of all three was like heaven.

* * *

Leisurely Tommy thrusted into Barbara. They let their hips slowly roll against the other in a tender rhythm. With his hands mostly on her back he stood next to the bike where she sat on. Her legs still were around him and she kept herself from falling backwards with her arms around his neck. They had all the time of the world for eventually reaching their climax. From time to time when her neediness overpowered her for a moment she bowed her spine to the other side and arched into him. On one of those opportunities Tommy licked a wet trace across her throat and let his husky voice vibrate onto her cleavage.

"Get onto the bike properly, Barbara. I want to make love to you on this leather seat like I had wanted to three years ago."

"I don't understand how this could be possib- mmmh, oh, yes, don't stop that."

Without stopping his grinding movements that not only pushed him deep inside but also gave some wonderful friction onto her pink button Tommy told her in quiet words right at her earlobe what he had had in mind. His naughty talk made her shiver with pleasurable anticipation. "Please let us sit on it like we sat on our first ride together." With one hand he placed his T-shirt like a saddlecloth and made an inviting gesture.

* * *

Despite their usual and not very chaste love life Barbara blushed. The prospect alone was thrilling. Unfortunately they had to break apart for a few moments in which she straddled the bike and he took off the rest of his clothes and followed her onto it. Before they went on with what they had interrupted he shoved her dress so much upwards that Barbara simply put it off completely and carelessly discarded it on the floor. Both were completely naked now. Apart from her feet which still were in those heavy hiking boots.

"Lay down!" he commanded softly. Her feet were on the footpegs for support. Her hands were on either side of the fuel tank in her front. Then Barbara felt that he lifted her hips and she expected him to quickly get inside. Instead he first stroked her folds a couple of times with his dick before he slowly re-entered her from behind. Her head fell forward between her shoulders.

"Oh, yes!" she moaned and wriggled her bum into his groin. "I _do_ understand."

* * *

Tommy's legs were long enough so that his feet reached the ground easily for a strong position. His hands held her soft hips while he continued his slow thrusts in and out of her wetness. From time to time he gave her spine a gentle rub or kissed a way up there towards her nape to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. His hands also made their way to her front so he could caress and tease her breasts that meanwhile had gotten little hard buds of joy.

The bike stood there with its front wheel facing out of the barn door so while they made love on it they had a wonderful view of the distant white crests of the ocean waves. One or the other bird flew through the brilliant azure of the sky and only cries of a few seagulls disturbed the peace outside. Across the barnyard the grass of the meadow was gently rippled by the light summer breeze.

Their pace, which had been eager and impatient in the beginning when they stood next to the bike, only increased slowly now. Meanwhile her entire body sizzled with excitement but she knew from the moment he had re-entered her that this was going to last entirely. His erection still had grown between her inner muscles that had started to twitch uncontrolled from time to time but it was far too enjoyable going on so slowly and he knew this way their climax still was far, far away.

* * *

"Barbara..." he eventually mumbled onto her right shoulder blade. His hand had been tenderly wandering across the scar on her belly and now reached her swollen nub.

"Ah? Mmmh?" she hummed with closed eyes. Coherent words were all but possible.

"Turn on the engine!" he rasped. Tommy loved that he still could make her blush from her face across her neck and down to her shoulders. For a second Barbara stopped breathing but then she turned the starter key and grabbing the handle grips she let the engine roar a few times. The soft and deep bubbling of it beneath them was highly arousing and soon the slow pace turned into something decidedly faster.

Barbara laid down once more and the contrast of the cool hard metal of the fuel tank in her front and the soft warm body of her husband in her back was a marvellous experience. His hard member thrusted heavy into her now rapidly tightening wetness and his balls bumped rhythmically against her front parts. His fingers probably left marks in the flesh of her hip but he had to grab her firmly and she did not mind.

* * *

"Let it roar for us, Barbara!" he groaned into her back and when she did so again once she felt the sizzle centring in her abdomen. Thrusting deep now the tip of his length hit the bottom of her innermost sanctum and she could not focus anymore on the accelerator throttle. Circling an arm around her he added more pressure of some fingers onto her clit.

"Tommy!" she groaned voiceless, sitting up again. A few more thrusts and all her muscles clenched around him. Both hands were on the fuel tank now, her fingernails almost left the first traces of usage there. On the climax of this orgasm she curved her spine and raised her head towards the open barn door. She cried his name again.

"Tommy! Oh, my sky!" and then his thrusts came to a sudden halt when all his muscles had pushed him forward deep into her and he spilled all his love crying out her name like she once more cried out his, letting her head fall between her shoulders.

After the slow and tender start she had not expected it to come to such a fast and hard ending.

* * *

Exhausted Barbara completely laid herself down on the fuel tank. The metal cooled her still flushed body. In her back Tommy embraced her and softly caressed the reachable sides of her breasts, breathing heavily onto her spine. After a few moments of recuperation he left small kisses on her shoulders and whispered some loving words. Then he gave a chuckle.

"I know that despite my mother's consternation about it we've already unsuccessfully tried it for a while. But I know now for sure that we'll have to call our son Rufus."

It made her break out in a fit of very satisfied giggles.

"Tommy, you're ridiculous."

* * *

It was not too ridiculous at all. Exactly nine months later, you could read in the Nanrunnel News:

"The Lynley family proudly announce the birth of their son Rufus Thomas Michael Eugene."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

* Triplewing is a purely fictional motorbike manufacturer from the Isle of Man where, since 1907, the annual motorcycle sport event Isle of Man TT takes place ;-)


End file.
